The Space Cod Wars
The Space Cod Wars, also referred to as The Konatsian Cod Wars, were a series of confrontations in 170 Age between Konats and The Planet Trade Organization regarding space fishing rights in the Andromeda Galaxy. In 168 Age, Konats officially declared an "Exclusive Konatsian Space Fishing Zone" which extended beyond its normal territorial space fishing rights. However, in reaction to this, the Planet Trade Organization issued a fleet of spaceships which were intended to reclaim the territory. This resulted in direct confrontations between Konatsian Space Ships and Planet Trade Organization Space Frigates, resulting in massive casualties. The dispute ended after Konats threatened to close a space base, which would have destroyed previously well established Planet Trade Organization planet trading routes. The Planet Trade Organization then agreed to give Konats the space fishing territory in the Andromeda Galaxy. Background and History At the time, the Konatsian population was almost entirely reliant upon space fish as their primary source of income, so naturally they wanted more space to space fish in. The Planet Trade Organization did not want to give them more space to fish in, for the Planet Trade Organization was very evil and was not interested in establishing diplomatic relationships with other planets and organizations. They also needed the space to space fish in, which was really important at the time. The First Space Cod War The First Space Cod War began as soon as Konats began trying to space fish in the Andromeda Galaxy. In response to this, The Planet Trade Organization sent 47 Space Frigates and 28 Space Destroyers into the galaxy. Konats, which had a very weak Space Coast Guard, was forced to respond by sending out 3 Space Patrol Vessels. The Planet Trade Organization then declared that their soldiers would space fish in the galaxy under Space Warship protection, resulting in the deployment of 36 Space Warships. The Tapion Cruiser II then tried to defeat a Planet Trade Organization Space Frigate, which resulted in the Cruiser crashing directly into the Frigate. All of the crew members evacuated the ship and, thankfully, nobody was hurt. Eventually, the Konatsians and the Planet Trade Organization came to an agreement, where they decided to send the matter to the Intergalactic Court of Space Law. The Intergalactic Court of Space Law did absolutely fucking nothing. The Second Space Cod War The second Space Cod War was much like the first, in that the Konatsians and the Planet Trade Organization were still fighting over territory in the Andromeda Galaxy. Notably, this war featured a shift in the politics in Konats, from a center-East platform to a far-West platform. This was met by popular public support, resulting in a further expansion of space fishing territories in the Andromeda Galaxies. The Planet Trade Organization was not pleased by this, as the space fishing of space cod was essential to their advanced intergalactic economy. Notably, at one point, yet another (by this time the seventeenth) Space Patrol Cruiser crashed into a Planet Trade Organization Space Destroyer. A lone Konatsian engineer was killed here, when space water flooded the ship while he tried to fix the Anti-Gravity Hull Engine. This caused electrocution, resulting in his immediate vaporization and death. The Second Space Cod War was concluded when Frieza used his death beam on the President of Intergalactic Affairs, resulting in a war between the Planet Trade Organization and the universe. The Planet Trade Organization was thusly distracted from the war and forced to temporarily withdraw. The Third Space Cod War The third and final Space Cod War was exactly the same as the other two. All 130 members of the Konatsian Army were forced to face off against the 39,000 Planet Trade Organization soldiers on space ships. This resulted in the injury of one Space Fisherman, who was injured after a space whale bit off his left leg. The long and tumultuous series of wars concluded when the Planet Trade Organization realized that they didn't need the Andromeda Galaxy to begin with and that they had never set foot in the Galaxy prior to the Space Cod Wars. They therefore withdrew from the territory, realizing that it was completely valueless to them. Results This event ruined the livelihoods of thousands of Planet Trade Organization fisherman, who found that they no longer had any territory to fish in. Later, Konats reimbursed these fisherman each with 1,000 Wutangs, which was described by the planet of the Hera as "too little, too late". However, more importantly, an engineer was killed and a fisherman lost his leg. These wars would go down in history as some of the most gruesome and fierce in history, until the eventual Space Football War between the Genies and the Namekians. King Cold.jpg|Frieza, whose assassination of an intergalactic leader prompted the end of the first Space Cod War King Cold Form 3.jpg|Also Frieza King Cold.png|King Cold, the leader of the Planet Trade Organization King cold pedrozox2093 style by db own universe arts-d45cqo0.png|idk some type of robot or something Cold Family.jpg|The leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Namekians05.png|A Namekian general in the Space Football Wars Namekians.png|Namekian soldiers in the Space Football Wars Namekians greeting the Z Fighters.jpg|The whole of the Namekian army 250px-Namekians03.png|A closeup on the Namekian army Ultimate Mr POPO.jpg|A standard genie soldier in the Space Football Wars Popo.jpg|The leader of the Genies in the Space Football Wars Tapion.jpg|The Konatsian engineer who died a gruesome death. Frieza Spaceship.png|A Space frigate MINTY-48-ANIME-Spaceship.jpg|A Planet Trade Organization destroyer Category:Destructivedisk Category:Fan Fiction